not Dead
by Fisting Poderoso
Summary: Sin planearlo las piernas de Kei hicieron un pequeño desvío en esa dirección y todo se vio como un destello frente a sus ojos. Lo último que escuchó fueron sus propios huesos quebrándose y todos sus órganos reventando ante la exclamación de terror de los presentes. [KuroTsuki] [Gantz crossover]


_**Notas:** El universo de Haikyuu le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi._

* * *

Ahí se encontraba en la agitada capital, tratando de habituarse a la atmósfera de lo que parecía un nuevo planeta recién descubierto para él, repleto de ruido, tiendas que vendían hasta la cosa más perturbadora jamás imaginada, y especímenes raritos que buscaban llamar la atención con su apariencia estrafalaria. Si algo iba a extrañar de Miyagi sería aquella aburrida tranquilidad.

No quería parecer el chico nuevo recién transferido de otro colegio, pero con voluntad propia sus ojos observaban todo intentando guardar en su memoria la mayor cantidad de información posible para dejar de sentirse tan vulnerable, mientras su cuerpo se desplazaba con cierta cautela. Y es que incluso el sol parecía apuntar sobre él de una forma totalmente distinta en esta ciudad.

Sacó un papelito del bolsillo de su camisa para confirmar que la parada de autobús de la otra esquina era la que debía tomar, pronto empezarían sus clases así que debía aprenderse la ruta a su facultad.

A lo lejos notó que las personas que esperaban en la parada se acercaban al borde de la calle, avistando el bus que ya venía tras de Kei, así que maldiciendo el rubio tuvo que apurarse porque el chofer no iba a esperarlo por toda la eternidad y él tampoco tenía ganas de esperar el siguiente. Sólo debía llegar al final de la cuadra y el bus estaba pisándole los talones cuando, entre un grupo de diversas personas que esperaban el cambio de semáforo para poder cruzar, un hombre pelinegro metió el pie en la calle mientras la luz seguía en verde.

Los que rodeaban a aquel sujeto parecían sumidos en cualquier otra cosa sin percatarse de lo que ocurría justo en sus narices. Quiso alzar la voz para gritarle que se detuviera, para avisarle a lo demás o lo que fuera, pero al haber acelerado su carrera pareció gastar su minúscula reserva de energía y no le salía la voz, sólo su desastrosa respiración que chocaba contra su propia cara.

Sin planearlo las piernas de Kei hicieron un pequeño desvío en esa dirección y todo se vio como un destello frente a sus ojos. Cuando vino a darse cuenta sus manos tiraban de la ropa de aquel desconocido para jalarlo de vuelta a la acera, pero no pudo frenarse a sí mismo y su cuerpo quedo en medio de la ruta del autobús.

 _'_ _¿Qué estoy haciendo?'_

Qué tonto fue, es decir, a él qué carajos le importaba si ese idiota quería suicidarse o era daltónico y confundió los colores del semáforo, no había ninguna razón para que corriera y tomara su lugar. Tuvo una milésima de segundo para burlarse de sí mismo mientras notaba la expresión entre sorprendida y culposa del idiota ese que, cabe mencionar, con ese pelo que tenía realmente no le parecía raro a Tsukishima que se quisiera matar.

Lo último que escuchó fueron sus propios huesos quebrándose y todos sus órganos reventando ante la exclamación de terror de los presentes. Luego de que el bus le pasara por encima y frenara de golpe lo único que quedó en el asfalto fueron unos anteojos destrozados salpicados de sangre.

No había ningún cuerpo.

La consciencia de Kei regresó de la nada, pero no pudo moverse hasta que un sonido como de láser se detuvo y frente a él terminó de formarse la imagen borrosa de una habitación sin decorar. Soltó un quejido cuando cayó de nalgas contra el suelo, pero bajo él sólo sintió la amabilidad de unos tatamis y no la dura carretera. Se tocó la cara confirmando que perdió sus anteojos, así que se quitó su mochila para buscar dentro el par deportivo que le había obsequiado su hermano a pesar de que hace mucho dejó de hacer deportes, pero Akiteru sólo le había mostrado el pulgar arriba diciendo que eran geniales. Al ajustarlos en su cabeza pudo ver todo con claridad, se encontraba en un departamento sencillo con vista directa a la Torre de Tokio, rodeado de gente que lo miraba como si fuese la cosa más extraña del mundo.

 _'_ _Pff, como si no vivieran aquí caminando a diario junto con un montón de locos que no salen de sus casas sin lucir como personajes de una película barata de ciencia ficción.'_

Sin embargo, notó que no eran las mismas personas que había visto justo antes de… ¿morir? Se puso de pie palpándose el cuerpo que estaba en perfectas condiciones al igual que su ropa, no había ni una sola gota de sangre, nada fuera de su lugar. ¿Cómo? Si aún tenía presente la sensación de ser embestido por el autobús, no era posible que lo hubiera soñado.

No entendía nada, y por si ya no fuera lo suficientemente perturbador una especie de láser salido de la nada se disparó frente a él empezando a _tejer_ lo que parecían unos pies humanos. El rubio dio un paso atrás con una mueca de asco, podían verse los huesos, grasa, músculos y todo lo asqueroso que rellenaba a una persona, oyendo cómo los demás susurraban cosas como "Miren, está apareciendo otro". ¿Él había llegado de la misma manera?

Aquel cuerpo vestido con ropas deprimentes siguió formándose tan alto como Tsukishima lo era, quedando frente a frente ante la cara del idiota de antes. El pelinegro parpadeó y volvió a mirarlo con mucha sorpresa para después chasquear los dientes con molestia. ¿Perdón? ¡Kei es quien debía estar furioso! Todo era culpa de este energúmeno, y ahora no tenía idea de dónde rayos estaba.

— ¿Qué dem-…?

— ¡Maldición! Lo lamento, de verdad lo siento. No tenía que pasar así. —el de pelo azabache lo había sujetado de los brazos repentinamente, se le veía angustiado— Supongo que gracias por salvarme, de verdad fue un bonito gesto aunque no debiste hacerlo, pero escúchame, ¡por favor! Debes creerme y hacer lo que te diga si quieres recuperar tu vida.

Siendo honesto este tipo sonaba a una especie de secuestrador pidiendo que la víctima siguiera sus indicaciones si no quería una bala en la frente, pero el resto de personas ahí congregadas parecían confundidas y desorientadas sin nada útil que aportar, y otros se desesperaban al percatarse de que no podían salir de la habitación, pero el chico ante él se veía seguro de sus palabras.

— Tú… ¿acaso sabes lo que está sucediendo? —habló Kei mirando fijamente sus ojos oscuros.

De un momento a otro empezó a sonar una estúpida canción de radio, proveniente de la enorme bola negra al otro lado de la habitación que anunciaba que tanto Kei como los demás eran _muertos vivientes_ que habían sido atrapados dentro de un enfermizo juego de sobrevivencia. Resulta que Tsukishima se había matado para salvar a alguien que ya estaba muerto, quien ya cansado de pasar por este infierno de muerte una y otra vez decidió terminar con su segunda oportunidad de vivir. Lo que nunca imaginó es que acabaría involucrando a un inocente en esto, y por eso Kuroo ya no podía darse el lujo de rendirse.

Ahora mismo la supervivencia de Tsukishima Kei acababa de convertirse en su responsabilidad, y también en su inesperado motivo para seguir peleando.


End file.
